Insectophobe's Nightmare 3
Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 is the third episode of Battle for Dream Island Again ''and the 28th episode in BFDI overall. It was released on August 15, 2012. This is the third episode with "Insectophobe" in the name. A contestant on Team No-Name is eliminated, and the remaining contestants must destroy the bugs that are falling from somewhere in the box, similar to the ones in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, except they're now fire-proof. One team wins, thanks to a contestant with their quick thinking, meaning the other team is up for the elimination. Plot Before the intro The episode starts off with Fries wanting to see the new Cake at Stake song. After TV does it, he states that it seems to be about 20 times better than TV's last attempt. Cake at Stake At the start of the elimination, Team No-Name walks to the Cake at Stake Place while billions of copies of W.O.A.H Bunch contestants laugh at them. Nickel asks where these copies are coming from and concludes that the gag is getting out of control. TV then shows the like results and Puffball gets the most likes, earning the prize. Although she is happy, Golf Ball believes she deserved it the most because she managed the team last episode. Since Puffball has no arms, she asks Book to spin the wheel for her and Puffball gets her own speaker box (which is fuzzy and sounds like her). The new Speaker Box hands out slices of cake to Tennis Ball, Puffball, Bomby, Needle, Ice Cube, Rocky, Book, Gelatin, and Firey. This leaves half of the team not safe, which worries Nickel, but he gets a slice. Spongy also gets a slice, despite being missing and possibly dead (though it would later be revealed that Spongy survives). Ruby, Pencil and Match all get a slice of cake after Pencil's concern for the alliance. Golf Ball and Yellow Face also get slices, prompting Yellow Face to yell "Finally!" leaving Dora and Fries in the bottom 2. Dora is eliminated and sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber, and she is told by Puffball Speaker Box to "explore the TLC." Contest Right before the challenge, Coiny asks Needle to join W.O.A.H Bunch, or else he'll call her "Needy" 3 times in a row. Needle becomes horrified and hesitant as the screen zooms in on her and rumbles. She then switches to W.O.A.H. Bunch, irritating Fries. The challenge is to kill bugs. The first team to kill all the bugs in their glass box wins. Pencil's alliance is not participating, much to Golf Ball's dismay. The challenge starts and a vast amount of bugs fall on the contestants from somewhere in the box. Firey says that he can burn the bugs but it does not work this time, because the Puffball Speaker Box tells him they're now fire-proof. Yellow Face gets poisoned by the bugs, with Golf Ball bossing him around, telling him to stop being poisoned. Ruby tells her alliance that the reason she didn't want Bubble back last episode was because she was afraid of being ostracized from the alliance. Match reassures her however, and Pencil brings Bubble back using a bubble blower. Bubble doesn't approve of Ruby being on her alliance because she is afraid that an alliance of four is too big according to The BFDI Tips and Tricks Handbook, and they will split up. Pencil tells her that it's over a billion years old and Golf Ball made that up, so she shouldn't listen, so Bubble gives Ruby an apology slap. Ice Cube and Book want to join the alliance, but Pencil makes them alternates. This angers Book. In W.O.A.H Bunch's box, Pin says that they're halfway through, when all of a sudden, Teardrop gets poisoned. In the other teams box, Fries gets poisoned, Rocky also becomes poisoned by eating Fries' fries, angering Golf Ball. She tells him that you should not do that according to her book, though due to her carelessness, she also gets poisoned, which Tennis Ball remarks that she looks like a "mini-me". Nickel suggests that they use Bomby to kill the bugs, so Firey ignites him. After Coiny dies in the other box, Pin accidentally calls Needle "Needy", and No-Name's glass box explodes (due to Bomby), killing all the bugs. Team No-Name wins, leaving W.O.A.H Bunch up for elimination. Coiny is blasted to Puffball Speaker Box, who then discovers that poisoned Coiny looks like a Win Token. Match asks Tennis Ball if he can build a recovery center to revive everyone that died, but he says he can't just build it. Ending At the end, Spongy is shown throwing up Evil Leafy, and Gelatin comes and injects Evil Leafy with Freeze Juice. He then writes the word "first" on Evil Leafy's back, beginning the freezing juice running gag. Voting results Possible challenges and prizes Prizes *Normal Voice *''Personal Speaker box (chosen) *Immunity Token *Evil Bubble *Bottle of Greenish Paint *Long Balance Beam *Immunity to Final 15 *Seeds *Rearrangement of the teams *Crushed Grapes *45,678 footballs *Liquified Baseballs *Arms *Personal Recovery Center *Muddy Dirt *Lead Weights *$6,342,965 *Immunity to final 14 Challenges *Count to 46 *Clean up the most trash *Baseball Game *Breath holding contest *Get run over by the most cars *Eat 3,745 chocolate balls *Kill Leafy with a box of markers *''Destroy bugs (chosen)'' Top 25 recommended characters *1st - Tune by BFDIdubita23 *2nd - Acorn by LordSparklV *3rd - Coconut by SunSlicer2 *4th - Revived Bubble by Siminjamonkey *5th - Map from OU by TeenChampion *6th - Lamp by TotalPokeDramaE *7th - Mic by tim *8th - Lime by Joey B. *9th - Chocolate Milk by PixieStickDriver101 *10th - Plug by goldenzoomi *11th - Gifty by catmis8 *12th - Evil Book by redking632 *13th - Torch by cheetah465 *14th - Immunity Token by Joey B. *15th - Salad by redking632 *16th - Globe by THEDKA3 *17th - Disco Ball by Beckham918 *18th - Announcer Recovery Center Creator (Not Yet) by Epiczac *19th - Chip by Shinymew05 *20th - 9-Ball by Joey B. *21st - Cannon Ball by AzelfStar *22nd - A duck by redking632 *23rd - Cheez-It by AzelfStar *24th - Doughball by jacknjellify *25th - Poster by AzelfStar Cast *Dora appear; however they do not speak. Trivia *During the Cake at Stake, the contestants that were up for elimination were standing in order of the votes to join BFDIA (from highest to lowest). *This is the first time Bubble has appeared in Battle for Dream Island Again. *Pencil's bubble blower brought Bubble back, and it may be equivalent to the Bubble Recovery Center. *This is the only episode in BFDIA that isn't named after a spoken quote within that episode. *This episode marks the first time characters die in BFDIA. *This is also the first time Yellow Face, Fries, and Golf Ball have died. *This episode marks the fourth time Bomby has exploded. *Spongy was seen walking to Cake at Stake despite being captured by Evil Leafy previously. **It is later revealed that Spongy is alive and Evil Leafy spit him out. *Needle was forcibly switched to W.O.A.H Bunch, becoming the second contestant to do so, following Teardrop. *This is the second episode of BFDIA so far that the prize winner did not get the least amount of dislikes. *Puffball Speaker Box told Dora to go explore the Tiny Loser Chamber, which was a reference to the show Dora the Explorer. *When Pencil brought back Bubble, Match claims that she didn't use a technique to blow the bubble. This could be a reference to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Bubblestand", in which SpongeBob uses a complicated technique to blow bubbles. *This is the first episode of BFDIA where the Cake at Stake theme is played before the intro. *This is the second episode to show Puffball growing to an abnormal size, with the other time being in the previous episode. *On the wheel, one of the challenges is where you have to kill Leafy with a box of markers, despite Leafy not being present during the competition. **Another challenge is to get run over by the most cars, although there were no Recovery Centers which existed at the time the episode took place. *In Golf Ball's Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks, Golf Ball states that she has competed in both BFDIs. However, the book was written with a "sloppyright 1,000,000,000 B.C"; it was seemingly written a billion years ago. Everyone learns about Dream Island in Take the Plunge: Part 1. Golf Ball wouldn't know about BFDI unless she could somehow predict the future. *The tips in The Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks shown in the episode are: **Tip #45: Don't be Snowball. **Tip #46: Calculate your current chance of winning every week, if not every day. **Tip #47: An alliance of more than 4 or 4 will most surely divide into opposite sides. *Gelatin began the freezing syringe running gag near the end of the episode which carried on to episodes 4 and 5. *When Fries became poisoned, it turns out that the bugs are moving their legs, but not their body (see Goofs) *This is the shortest episode in the 2nd season. *Gelatin writing "First" on then-frozen Evil Leafy is similar to people posting "First!" on YouTube videos when they're first in the comments. *One of the possible challenges, "Eat 3,745 chocolate balls", could be a reference to one of Sweet Tooth's challenges (eat 100 chocolate balls) *Nickel thinking he was going to be eliminated could be a reference to Reveal Novum, which he thought that he was going to join BFDI. Goofs *When the recommended characters were shown, it said that Cheez-it was made by AzelfStar, but in reality, he was made by SuperMightyMichael. *When Puffball was mad at Pencil for calling her, "Puffy", the next frame didn't show Puffball going back to her normal size. 0:52 -0:53 *When Puffball said, "Whatever", her body isn't shifting colors and her sparkles are not visible. *When Golf Ball and Yellow Face were declared safe during Cake At Stake, Book was to the right of Fries instead of the left. *Although Spongy was not present at Cake at Stake because of being dead, he was seen walking towards Cake at Stake with the other contestants. *When Puffball tells Pencil not to call her "Puffy" they were suddenly seen on the grass instead of the Cake at Stake area. *When half of the contestants were safe, and half were not, Dora's face became blank. **This is probably because the lighting was so bright her face couldn't be shown. *W.O.A.H Bunch's box for the contest was on the left and Team No-Name's was on the right, but on the next scene, their positions switched, as Ruby, Match, and Pencil were next to Team No-Name's box instead. *When the bugs were in, their legs moved, but not their bodies. *At 1:24, the contestants on the left side are supposed to be on the right, and the ones on the right are supposed to be on the left. **This happens throughout Cake at Stake. *When Bubble kicks Ruby, Bomby and Gelatin are in the glass box of Team No-Name's Box when their box should be at the right. Deaths *Yellow Face, Teardrop, Fries, Rocky, Golf Ball, and Coiny get poisoned by bugs. *Bomby is lit by Firey and explodes. *Bubble is popped by a shard of glass. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:2012 episodes Category:Insectophobe's Nightmare Episodes